


I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Angst, Groping, Happy(ish) ending for once yay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Im sorry for using the word faggot its hateful and upsetting, M/M, Protective Phil, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Protective Phil can't do anything when he witnesses someone hurting Dan...And when he gets his chance to get to him, he goes ballistic.





	

It was late, and Dan and Phil were _exhausted_.

They made the mistake of going on a six mile walk, meaning it would be twelve miles by the time they got back to their flat.

They didn't really notice how far they had gone, they were too caught up in each other and how it wasnt a thousand degrees outside for once.

Dan couldn't keep his eyes off of Phil. His raven hair flowed so beautifully in the gentle breeze, contrasting his pale, glowing skin perfectly..

Phil couldn't stop staring into Dan's eyes. They were so full of lust and happiness. The sun reflected off of them at the perfect angle, making the hint of gold around his iris sparkle.

But it was starting to get dark.

The were finally about a mile from home, their legs were aching and begging for a rest.

"Those flowers are so beautiful, Phil" Dan said pointing at the potted rose bush across the almost empty street.

"Almost as beautiful as you, Danny" Phil smiled.

"Oh, shut up" Dan said blushing, nudging Phil playfully and giggling.

"I'm gonna go get you one, stay here." Phil said crossing the street.

Dan stood and watched bright-red as the love of his life searched for the most beautiful rose of the bunch.

"Hey, faggot"

"I'm sorry?" Dan said sassily as he turned around, only to be met with a fist to the eye.

"I heard that whole conversation, it was disgusting." The stranger said, then spat on Dan.

Dan laid on the pavement holding his face, groaning.

"Why do you care?" He said quietly, hoping the guy wouldn't hear.

_But he did._

He screamed in agonizing pain when the man kicked him full power in the gut.

"I hate faggots! Their plaguing our streets with sick sins!"

"We weren't even doing anything! He was just telling me I was beautiful, which maybe you'd be told too if you stopped hiding your own sexualit-"

He was interrupted with a kick to the face.

"Hey! **Stop**!" Phil screamed from the other side of the street. He finally found the almost fully bloomed, colorful and gentle flower that he thought represented Dan the most- it was beautiful.

Only to turn around and see some stranger kick his lover in the face.

"Or what? Faggot!" He screamed across the now almost-full street as he connected his foot with Dan's stomach again.

Phil couldn't get across.

There were too many cars.. _Going so fast._

He'd die and wouldn't be able to save Dan at all if he tried to run.

"Or I swear you'll regret it!" He screamed, clenching the rose stem in his fist causing the thorns to pierce multiple parts of his hand.

_Someone's hurting his Danny._

_Someone's gonna have to pay._

"Oh, is this upsetting you?" He said as he gripped Dan's hair in his fist and pulled him up, causing Dan to grab the strangers fists and scream once more.

"Please... _Please_ stop" Dan said, tears starting to fall down his face.

"Stop being a faggot, and I'll stop treating you like one." He smirked.

"So if touching him upsets you... I wonder what else will." He said just loud enough for Phil to hear.

"Don't you freaking dare you son of a bitch!" Phil screamed.

_Oh Phil and his choice of words._

"Oh no! What hurtful words!" The stranger said sarcastically.

Then, he whipped Dan around and held him in a headlock directly in front of him, the strangers body pressed against Dan from behind.

Then he licked from Dan's collarbone to his ear.

" **STOP**!" Phil screamed.

Dan sobbed.

The stranger laughed.

_The stranger reached around and aggressively groped him._

Dan squeezed his knees together and pulled and scratched at the strangers arm that was around his neck.

" _Phil_..." He whimpered before the stranger began to squeeze.

Dan couldn't breathe.

Phil saw red and stopped caring about the cars.

He sprinted across the street, ignoring the honks and profanity screamed from the drivers. A car almost hit him head on, but he didn't care.

_All he cared about was Dan._

He got over there in about five seconds.

Five long, painful, agonizing seconds.

When he got there he punched the stranger dead in the nose, who loosened his grip on Dan. Dan fell forward onto his hands and knees, desperately gasping for air. Phil rolled the stranger over onto his back and pushed his knee into his chest. He gripped his shirt collar and pulled him up. He punched him in the jaw over and over and over.. And he spoke a word in between each blow:

"Don't..  
You..  
_Ever_..  
Touch..  
_MY.._  
_DANNY.._  
_AGAIN!!!_  
**_DO YOU HEAR ME?!??_** "

If Dan wasn't to limp over and grab Phil's bloody hand then pull him off of the man..

He wouldn't have stopped.

_He would have killed him._

"Phil! Phil stop he's had enough!" He pulled Phil away and hugged him tightly.

"Its ok Danny... I got you" he said gently as he stroked the back of Dan's head.

Dan sobbed into his shoulder.

After several heartbreaking moments, Phil pulled away and went to the stranger.

He grabbed his collar and pulled him to a standing position.

Then he kicked him where it hurts the most.

He bent down to the strangers groaning, bloody form.

"If you _EVER_ touch me or my boyfriend _EVER_ again, he won't be able to stop me. You got lucky this time, you bloody twat. If you hate gay people so much, maybe you shouldn't have been on top of my boyfriend and you wouldn't be in this position you sick bastard."

He kicked him in the ribs and turned to Dan.

"Come on baby, let's go home." He said to Dan as he picked him up, bridal style.

He didn't care about the looks they got.

He didn't care if his legs were screaming for a rest louder than before.

_All be cared about was keeping Dan safe._

Dan fell asleep sobbing into Phil's chest on the way home.

When they got there, Phil had to wake him up to clean him up.

He bandaged Dan's cheek and hand, then put ice on his eye.

When he removed Dan's shirt, he felt rage burn in his stomach. He was bruised all across his gut and chest, his neck had marks from the headlock. His eye was swelling and purple, worse than before. He winced when Phil kissed every inch of his abdomen, then up to his neck and face. Every place that man hurt, he replaced with gentle kisses.

He removed Dan's bloody clothes and replaced them with fresh ones. Dan turned away when he changed his torn jeans into pjs because he still felt uncomfortable.. _Violated_.

Phil understood completely.. He turned around for that part.

They placed the wilted, broken rose in a glass of water on the counter.

It was like Dan in a way- Broken. Bruised. Beaten. Damaged... _But still absolutely beautiful._

They laid on the couch together and watched a film. Phil softly traced his fingers over Dan's spine trying to calm him.

But he could feel Dan's body shaking and gently twitching with every silent sob.

"You don't have to hide that from me, baby." Phil said gently, tilting Dan's head up to make eye contact.

"I know you're hurt. I know you're afraid. I know he- he-.... He _touched_ you. But he's gone now, baby. I have you now.. And I'm _never_ letting you go." He kissed Dan's forehead gently.

"I love you." Dan whimpered.

"I love you, too." He replied, protectively wrapping his arms around his shaking boyfriend.

"And I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. _I promise._ "


End file.
